


The Best

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: DickandDamiweek2019, Fluff, Gen, Nightwing and Flamebird, Yeah it's nice.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: Damian huffed, crossing his arms, as he frowned down at his sketches. They were complete and had Pennyworth’s approval, but still lacked an important touch.A hand landed on his shoulder as Damian sighed, tilting his head back to look up at Richard.





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Dick and Dami week prompt one was Nightwing and Flamebird, so this is my submission :D I hope it doesn’t suck!
> 
> (it was posted on time on Tumblr 😂)

Damian huffed, crossing his arms, as he frowned down at his sketches. They were complete and had Pennyworth’s approval, but still lacked an important touch.

A hand landed on his shoulder as Damian sighed, tilting his head back to look up at Richard.

His brother smiled, bending over the back of Damian’s seat, ruffling his hair as he peered at the papers strewn on Damian’s desk.

“What'cha doing Lil’ D?”

Tutting, Damian did not pout back down at the damned drawings as he replied. “Nothing of your concern, Richard, I assure you.”

As if he were completely ignoring him, Richard grabbed the paper immediately before Damian and lifted it to get a better look as he straightened.

“New uniform design?” Richard prompted, now holding it with two hands as his eyes analyzed the sketches.

Sighing in defeat, Damian nodded, passing his brother another paper.

“Yes. I am not naïve to think I will forever remain Robin. You outgrew it, Todd died before he could but returned and moved on regardless, it was also prematurely taken from Drake though he adapted and left it behind, so it stands to reason I will as well,” he explained. “I’ve consulted with Pennyworth on the matter, and he assisted with the designing.”

Richard nodded, passing the drawings back, and crossed his arms as he tilted his head. “Got it. You thought of a name yet?”

Damian shook his head, spinning the chair to face his brother, an arm crossed over his chest while the other tapped on the armrest of his seat, and frowned.

“No,” he admitted.

Again Richard nodded. He went to sit on Damian’s bed, absently petting Titus who was already resting there when he was seated.

“Well, I got my name from a Kryptonian legend Clark once told me, but the thing is that Nightwing wasn’t alone.” His blue eyes sparkled a little as he held Damian’s green gaze.

Quirking a brow, Damian prompted him to continue. “Who was Nightwing’s partner?”

Richard smiled a little, moving his hand to scratch behind Titus’ ears, and the dog woofed in approval.

“Flamebird,” was his response.

Damian blinked.

“Flamebird,” he repeated, deadpan.

Looking a bit confused or nervous, Richard nodded, shifting again as he continued petting Titus. “That’s what I said, yeah.”

“We would be a team, then? Partners?”

Richard shrugged. “If you want.”

He scowled. “Nightwing and Flamebird were partners, were they not? Therefore would not my moniker being Flamebird imply we would be a duo such as Batman and Robin?”

Again, Richard shrugged. “Only if you want it to, Dami. The legend is a Kryptonian one, and the Earth only has four of those on it, last I checked. Clark, Bizarro, Conner, and Jon. The legend isn’t very common, so people wouldn’t know Flamebird’s link to Nightwing; only the Kent family and ours would.”

Expression softening Richard added, “I’m not forcing you to work with me, Damian. I get it if you want your own name without relations to anything. It’s why I chose Nightwing–to get some independence. I’m just presenting an idea here.”

Frowning, Damian nodded. Richard stood, ruffled Damian’s hair, then made to exit the room.

“Richard?”

He paused, half out the room, and turned. “Yeah?”

Damian bit his lip before muttering a low, “Thank you.”

His brother grinned. “Anytime, little bro. It’s what big brothers are for.” Then he was gone, hand disappearing from the doorframe.

Spinning his chair, Damian tapped the pencil he’d picked up on the table and chewed his lip as he thought.

Quickly, he scribbled out a name, before he could change his mind. The question was not if Damian wanted to work with Richard, it was if Richard wanted to work with Damian. Nightwing was a title taken to establish independence, as his brother had said, and Damian didn’t want to take that away, but…

It’d been offered. And who would Damian be to say no?

He heard Pennyworth announce dinner and stood, cracking his back, before making his way to the kitchen to eat with his brothers, sister, and father.

…

Dick walked for his room, having just come up from the Cave after patrol, hair damp, muscles tired, body ready to meet his sweet love: the bed.

He passed Damian’s room on the way to his and paused, poking his head inside. Damian was already fast asleep under his covers. Dick smiled at the gentle snoring and walked over to kiss his little brother’s head, carding a hand through Damian’s hair before he straightened from his crouch, and was almost out the door before a certain paper caught his eye, posted up on the wall.

Pausing, he moved to get a better look.

Dick laughed quietly as he read the large word scrawled on the top of the paper, shaking his head, making sure he didn’t rouse Damian with his amusement.

In blocky letters the name Flamebird was written sloppily on the edge of the paper.

Still smiling, Dick silently exited the room and resumed his walk to his own.

He paused when he noticed a sticky note stuck to his door, grabbing it and reading it as he walked in, head tilted a little in interest.

The words he read made something warm bloom in his chest and Dick went to sleep with a contented smile on his face and the words written in his heart.

_“We will be the best, Richard.”_


End file.
